


Après Toi by synergenic [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, a lot of the fandom's interpretation of Eren bugs me, also this is really triggering for people dealing with suicidal impulses so, like that isn't the sign of really rad mental and emotional stability, the kid straight up shanked two bitches when he was nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Après Toi by synergetic read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Eren can fill the bathtub with his blood twice before he passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après Toi by synergenic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Après Toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033621) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



**Title** : Après Toi  
 **Author** : synergenic (Losseflame)  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyoujin/ Attack on Titan  
 **Character** : Levi/Eren  
 **Rating** : Not Rated  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Eren can fill the bathtub with his blood twice before he passes out.  
Tags: a lot of the fandom's interpretation of Eren bugs me, the kid straight up shanked two bitches when he was nine, like that isn't the sign of really rad mental and emotional stability, also this is really triggering for people dealing with suicidal impulses so, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033621?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:24:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Apr%C3%A8s%20Toi%20by%20synergenic.mp3)


End file.
